Devíamos Ter Desconfiado
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Athena quer que seus cavaleiros tenham vidas normais. Para tanto, alguns resolvem se candidatar a uma vaga na universidade e Máscara da Morte surpreende a todos com o curso escolhido.


**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada. Eu escrevo por diversão e é só isso mesmo que eu ganho.**

**História escrita para Desafio Burocrático, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal. Os sobrenomes dos cavaleiros dourados que aparecem nessa fic foram criados por mim.**

**DEVÍAMOS TER DESCONFIADO**

**Chiisana Hana**

Em tempos de paz, Athena decidiu instigar os cavaleiros a terem vidas normais. Para tanto, alguns resolveram que gostariam de cursar uma faculdade. Apenas Shaka resolveu continuar dedicando-se exclusivamente às atividades do Santuário, e Dohko, por ser o atual Mestre, também não se incluiu na empreitada. O restante se reuniu na sala do Mestre, único local onde havia um computador e se revezou para preencher a ficha de inscrição para o vestibular. Para haver alguma organização, eles decidiram seguir a ordem a das casas zodiacais. Quando chegou a vez de Máscara da Morte...

"_Nome: Máscara da Morte"_

– Ô, seu animal, é para colocar seu nome verdadeiro – Milo disse, ao ver o que o amigo tinha escrito.

– Sério que precisa? – Máscara retrucou.

– Como é que você vai preencher sua inscrição sem dar seu nome? – Shura perguntou.

– Espere até sua vez de preencher o negócio e me deixe em paz.

Máscara apagou o apelido e recomeçou.

"_Nome: Emanuele Anceschi._

_Nome da Mãe: Maria Grazia Anceschi_

_Nome do Pai: ..."_

– E eu lá sei o nome daquele filho da puta!? – ele exclamou.

– O que foi? – Camus perguntou.

– Tem que colocar o nome do pai – Máscara respondeu.

– Deixa em branco – Aldebaran sugeriu.

– A maioria de nós deixou mesmo.

– Tá, tá... Mas os caras que receberem as inscrições vão se perguntar de onde saíram tantos filhos de mãe solteira de uma vez só.

– E eu que não tenho nada a declarar, nem mãe, nem pai? – lamentou-se Mu.

– É, você é o primeiro carneiro que nasceu de um ovo! – zombou Saga. Mu ignorou, afinal, não se devia contestar pessoas mentalmente perturbadas.

Máscara da Morte continuou preenchendo sua inscrição, agora lendo tudo em voz alta.

"_Responsável Financeiro: eu mesmo_

_Cidade de Nascimento: Messina_

_Nacionalidade: italiano_

_País de origem: Itália_

_Endereço: Santuário Grego de Athena"_

– Você tá maluco? – Afrodite questionou, espiando a ficha de Máscara da Morte. – Coloca o endereço que o Mestre mandou colocar, seu imbecil! Aquele do tal prédio da Fundação Graad. Pra todos os efeitos nosso endereço será aquele e... Peraí! Seu nome é Emanuele?

Afrodite explodiu em risos. Máscara fulminou-o com o olhar.

– É, por quê? Qual o problema?

O outro ficou calado, tentando sufocar as risadas.

– Como é mesmo o endereço dessa porra de prédio? – Máscara indagou. Milo deu o endereço e ele seguiu preenchendo sua ficha.

"_Opção de curso: Medicina – Diurno"_

– Medicina? – questionou Shura. – Não consigo ver você médico.

– Além do mais – continuou Camus –, você sabe que o vestibular pra medicina não é fácil, não sabe?

– Tá me chamando de burro, seu projeto de picolé de chuchu?

– Não, não, mas é que...

– Mas é que nada. Eu vou fazer e pronto.

– Fazer é fácil, quero ver passar – Shura disse.

– Pois eu vou passar e vou esfregar na sua fuça, seu espanhol metido. Agora me deixe continuar o negócio aqui.

"_E-mail para contato: __evildeathmask __"_

– Evil Death Mask? – Milo indagou, rindo. – Tá, eu sei que seu endereço é esse, mas vai mesmo usá-lo pra isso? Não tem um mais formal?

– Não. E o que é que tem? Ninguém riu de aldebasgentefina . E o seu também não é essa lindeza toda para você estar rindo, miloagulhadadeouro 

– Por isso que eu fiz outro começado com .

Máscara o ignorou e prosseguiu:

"_Responda o questionário:_

_Sexo: Masculino_

_Faixa etária: mais de 25 anos_

_Estado Civil: solteiro_

_Você cursou o Ensino Médio em..._"

– É pra colocar o quê aqui, hein? – ele perguntou. – Porque ensino médio uma porra... é toda falsificada a nossa papelada.

– Não é falsificada, é ligeiramente adulterada – Shura disse.

– Você inventa isso para sentir menos culpa, né?

– Coloca aí que foi na Escola Militar Santuário de Athena – Aiolia disse, em tom pomposo. Máscara fez uma careta, mas escreveu o que ele disse.

"_Escreva o ano em que você concluiu o ensino médio..."_

Máscara da Morte ficou pensativo, contando nos dedos...

– Com quantos anos um moleque normal conclui essa merda? – finalmente perguntou.

– Uns dezessete?

– É, por aí – Mu confirmou.

– Hummm...Então foi em...1980.

"_Qual o motivo predominante da sua escolha de curso? _

_Eu quero ser legista. Quero mexer nos mortos, ver os corpos esbagaçados, cutucar neles, saber como morreram. Quando mais despedaçados melhor. Talvez eu até tenha sorte e receba uma cabeça bem legal que não seja reclamada por nenhum parente e consiga ficar com ela. Não deve ser crime se não tiver dono. Ou é?"_

Finalmente caiu a ficha dos outros cavaleiros e eles exclamaram em coro:

– Nós devíamos ter desconfiado!

FIM


End file.
